User talk:Meow139
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Meow139. Since you have edited the User:Meow139 page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 02:36, September 18, 2012 About images. Hello! Just noticed you've added some images to Jay and Acacia's pages as well as the TOS Sues. While I don't have any objection in general (though I'm not sure they really needed extra, super-skinny doll images), I do wonder why you've decided to stick them down way at the bottom, in galleries of one. Wouldn't it make more sense to integrate them into the articles? I'm also not sure why you're sticking the Sue images below the lead text on their pages. Frankly, it looks weird. Why not put them at the top? ~Neshomeh 22:39, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and also! There are image categories. Remember to add Sue images to Category:Sue and Stu Images when you upload them. Thanks! ~Neshomeh 22:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : Re. your reply: : I'm definitely not suggesting replacing what's already there! I just wasn't sure why you were putting them in galleries, since there's only one image each, instead of putting them higher up in the articles. That said, I do think this particular style of doll is more suited for Sues than agents, but that's just my opinion. You could put a gallery of all your dolls on your user page to show them off, though, perhaps—or just your favorites, or whatever. I'm just rambling now. ^_^; : As for the Sue images, none of those are appearing at the bottom of the article; I just noticed they weren't right at the top, because the image code is below the lead text (the short blurb at the beginning of every page). I'm also noticing some of the newer ones you've added are getting stuck between the bolding code (three single quotes) and the first word of the article, so you'll want to keep an eye on that. I recommend switching to Source Mode if you're having trouble placing them precisely with the Rich Text Editor. (I find the RTE to be nothing but trouble, myself—I even wrote .) : Incidentally, I went to try out dollzmania.com, and I am astounded that you were able to get anywhere with it, let alone so many times. {X D TekTek is much more user-friendly, and you can use everything; you're not restricted to certain sets. Have you ever tried it? I've wasted hours playing around with it. It doesn't help that they're always adding new stuff. >.>; : ~Neshomeh 15:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC)